The Not so Avarage Life Of Toushiro Hitsugaya
by SakuraHaruno64
Summary: Toushiro's the new kid in town. he's pretty normal, he's got bully problems, failing English and Bio. He's got white hair no wonder he's got bully problems he's short, and can see ghosts! Wait Ghosts? Ok, he ain't normal! r&r thanks!
1. Chapter 1

YAY!!!!! My newest fic!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toushiro: Am I in it?

Me: DUH!!!!!!!! Read the Summery! Dummy!

Toushiro: Read the Summery Dummy My Butt!

Me: What did you say?!

Toushiro: D..did I St.stutter?

Me: You sound like '_**Him**_' (Him is referring to a boy in my English class at school, he's sooo annoying! And if he reads what I said I don't care! Because he doesn't even know I write!)

Toushiro: I don't wanna know! You say just about every boy is annoying except for '_him 3_'

Me: Stay outta my love life would ya?!

Toushiro: Why, last week it was '_Him2_' Now it's '_Him 3_' You're desperate!

Me: NO! I! AM! NOT! '_Him 2_' already had a girlfriend, and it's no fun if your friend is a loud mouth who tells another loud mouth who tells another loud mouth, who tells the Whole cross country team(which '_Him 2_' was on) Who tells the whole school, and butt heads in your English, geography, and Science know!

Toushiro: Why are you sharing you're love life with the whole world?

Me: Shut up! No one knows me! Except for 64palmfighter, and she's been my best friend since the 4th grade!

Toushiro: Just get to _**My**_ story!

Me: Fine!

Chapter one.

Toushiro's POV.

Great! I don't wanna move! I like it here! But no! Mom had to get a new job, on the other side of the country! In a place called, oh, damn it I forgot already, oh well.

"Toushiro! Wake up! Were almost there! After we turn down this street, you'll be able to see the new house." My Mom told me, trying to wake me, but I'm a very hard person to wake up. I eventually woke up, after my older brother Takeshi, hit me in the head with who knows what!

"What?! I was having a nice dream, about my life before you ruined it!" I yelled not thinking about I had just said. My brother hit me again. Oops!

"Alright we're here!" My dad said, pointing to a huge house, surrounded by nothing but trees, and, well, hmm, more trees! There were other houses near by, but they all looked newer than this one, I looked at it, it scared me, just looking at it, it looked like one of those old mansions in the horror movies. I'm not terrified, or scared, it's just that i thought I just saw someone in one of the windows.

"Alright, Takeshi, you help me bring the stuff in, Toushiro, help your Mom." My dad said, He's always doing that! He always wants to spend time with Takeshi, just because he didn't look different, and wasn't short for his age. You see, I have white hair, it's not that common, ok, scratch that, I've never met anyone, that isn't old, who has my hair color, well, anything close to it that is. And, I'm pretty short for a middle schooler, I'm 4ft. 4in. everyone else my age is 5ft. whatever in. Yeah, I get a lot of attention at school, and not exactly in the best way either. I walked into the house, and could've sworn I heard someone talking, so naturally, out of curiosity I looked around to see if anyone was there, but I didn't see anyone, so I eventually gave up. But 5-6 hours later when we were done unpacking, and pretty much had all of our things away, I went outside. I walked in to the forest. I heard more people, then I heard a scream coming from further in, I naturally went to the source of it. When I got there, there was nothing, but a trail of blood. I followed it. I kept getting this feeling that someone was following me, I turned around, and almost yelled. But I didn't, it took a few minutes for it to register in my brain that it was my brother.

"Hey watcha' doin'" He asked me curiously, I shrugged my shoulders, me and my brother hardly ever talked, to it felt a little awkward talking to him.

"Nothin'" I answered, and was about to continue walking, but he grabbed my wrist. I instinctively struggled to get free of his grip.

"Calm down, Toushiro! Mom told me to find you, and tell you that it was time for dinner." He said letting go of me. I sighed, I really wanted to find out what happened, but I was pretty hungry, and my dad hates it when I don't eat with the family, so I gave in went back.

" So, honey? What do you think of the place, you left so quickly I didn't get to ask you?" My mom asked, but I was spacing out to much to comprehend what she said. Then I think my brother threw broccoli at me, he probably did it to make me mad, I hate it! But it did make me snap out of my trance.

"Hmm? What did you say?" I asked, already knowing what she said.

"I asked you if you like the place yet." She said smiling at me.

"It's ok. I guess." I mumbled. My mom sighed, and the rest of dinner was quiet. We didn't talk much the rest of the night. After dinner I went up to my room, and put a CD into my CD player. I fell asleep listening to it. I woke up at 2:00am and realized that I had left my CD player and my light on. So I got up and turned them off, then realixed I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I decided to just go back to bed. I fell asleep again. Into a not so peaceful sleep, waking up every hour until my alarm clack went off at 5:30. I hit the off button on it, but my brother came in yelling at me to wake up. I sighed, and literally rolled out of bed.

YAY!!! Chapter one is done!!!!!!!! Keep a look out for chapter 2!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2!! I DON'T OWN BLEACH!! If I DID(which I don't) TOUSHI-KUN WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER, AND ULQUIORRIA WOULD BE A GOOD GUY, (and him and Rukia would be a couple.)

Toushiro's POV

" What do you want?" I asked Takeshi. He glared at me, like usual.

"What do you mean, What do I want? You have to get ready for school." He said slapping me in the head. I rubbed it, and got up. I went down stairs to go eat breakfast. I smelled my mom cooking pancakes. Yum. So I went back up stairs to go get dressed. About 5 minutes later I came down, wearing jeans, and a light blue t-shirt, and a black hoodie.

"Good morning, Toushi!" My mom said I got angry; I hate it when she calls me that!

"Mom." I groaned. She smiled at me, I gave her my, please don't call that look.

"Alright, eat your breakfast." She said. We ate in silence. I went up to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and did other necessities. I grabbed my back pack, and walked out of the house. I got in the car and waited for my mom and brother to get in. After they were in there, we left. We drove for maybe 20 minutes. We stopped in front of the school.

"Toushi, do you want me to come in with you?" My mom asked. I glared her.

"Mom, I'm gonna have a hard time trying to fit in because of my hair, I don't need you to come in and make me look like more of an idiot." I told her, thinking I might have been a little mean to her, when I saw her look a little sad. "Sorry mom." I apologized, and got out of the car. I went into the principals office. She looked up from her desk, and smilled.

"You most be the new student, Toushiro Hitsugaya, right?" She asked me, she had short black hair, and two braids in the back, that went down to maybe her butt, The braids were rapped in cloth. The name plate on her desk read "Principal Soi Fong" "Here's you schedule, you teacher, the room number and subject are on it. Have a nice day she said.

"Alright, you too." I answered. I walked up the stairs, and went to my locker; it was number 602 right outside of the English room. (That's my locker number, and its spot!)

I looked at the lock, and remembered my combo. It was 24629. (not my combo, because I know some people at my school that have accounts here, and they do know my account, I just don't know theirs) It opened up, and I put my back pack in it, and walked in to the English room, 'cause it's my homeroom as well. People were staring at me, it felt uncomfortable. I walked over to the teacher's desk. He looked up.

"Hello, you must be the new kid, Toushiro Hitsugaya." He said, I looked up and nodded, afraid to speak, because he looked scary, but funny at the same time, it looked like he had doilies in his hair.

"I'm Mr. Byakuya, please have a seat next to Ms. Kuchiki." He said pointing to a girl with shoulder length black hair, and purple eyes. "Rukia, please raise your hand." The girl looked up, and raised her hand. I walked over to the empty seat next to her. She looked at me and smiled. Then a girl with brown hair pulled back in a bun walked in.

"Mr. Byakuya, sir! I was sent in here by Mr. Sosuke. He wanted me to ask Rukia a question, so may I?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Somehow, I don't think that's what he said, but class hasn't started yet, so yes you can." He said to her.

"Rukia! Yachiru is coming over tonight, wanna come too? Oh, and uh, Make sure you bring 'it'" The girl said smiling and elbowing her at the word 'it'.

"Momo! I don't have 'it'! You stole it remember." She yelled to the brunette. Momo shrunk back.

"Sorry! I forgot! So are you coming, or not?!" Momo yelled. Rukia nodded her head, and smiled. "YAY!" She screamed with a loud deafening scream. I put my hand to my ear and rubbed it.

"Sorry, whitie!" Momo said. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang, and Momo ran out the dorr yelling 'NO! I'M NOT LATE! YOU SAID I COULD GO TO MR.BYAKUYA'S CLASS ROOM!'

"Hi, I'm Rukia. Who are you?" The girl next to me said.

"Toushiro." I answered, making it look like I didn't care, it worked pretty settle down, as you've probably guessed, we have a new student, please come up here." Mr.Byakuya said, I shrunk back in my seat, then walked in front of the class. I was slightly embarrassed, but I didn't turn red at least. "Class this is Toushiro, be nice, and help him out today, just so he knows where he's going." Byakuya said. I rolled my eyes mentally. "Alright, you can sit down now." He told me, I nodded my head and went to sit down. The rest of the period, every one was staring at me, I got annoyed, but didn't say anything. The bell rang, I was so happy, I couldn't wait to get out of the room, but I didn't act to anxious. Next hours' gonna be the same, why rush? And besides, it's art, I'm not very artistic anyways, well, not in that sense anyway. What, I play Guitar. So sue me!

I walked to my locker, and saw, uhh, whatever her name was.

"H..Hi, Uhh, Where's art?" I asked stumbling at the very beginning, she smiled.

"How about I walk you there, it's my next class, too." She said, smiling. Why is she smiling so much?

"Thanks, uhh, what's your name again?" I asked feeling really stupid, I'm not to good with names.

"Rukia." She said smiling.

"Ok, Rukia." I said, in a slow voice, and smiling a little bit. She giggled. It felt weird so one laughing at me 'cause I'm funny, not because I look funny. We walked down the stairs into the middle school lobby, that had another hall connected to it. We walked down that hall, and it was the first door on the right. We walked over to the door, where the teacher was standing. She had long orange hair, and didn't exactly look appropriate, the way she was dressed, and I'm not going into detail 'bout that one!

"GOOD MORNING, Rukia, and new kid! By the way, new kid, what's your name?" She sang loudly, and off key…way off key.

"Toushiro, Hitsugaya." I said, calmly. She smiled.

"OK! RUKIA! HE'S GONNA SIT NEXT TO YA'!" She said, yelling out to Rukia.

"Ok." She replied, then walked over to her seat, I followed her, and we both sat down at the table. Then that other girl, uhh, hmm. Ah ha! Bun-Head! Hey, that's what she gets for calling me 'Whitie'.

"SO?! WHAT'S YOU'RE ANSWER?!" Bun-head asked Rukia.

"I already said yes!" Momo replied, smiling at her friend. Bun-Head sat down across from Rukia, then another girl came in, she had pink hair, she was short, but not shorter than me.

"Take this guy who doesn't see what he has until she leaves. Don't Let me go! 'Cause without me you know you're lost, wise up now or pay the cost. Soon you will know, That your not livin' 'till your liven'! Livin' with me. You're not winin' 'till you're winin', Winin' me your not gettin' till your gettin', getting' me! your not livin' 'till your liven'! Livin' for me!" The pink haired girl sang.

"What, did he forget you're birthday, and now you're gonna dump him?" Rukia asked.

"Well of coarse! Why else would Yachiro be singing 'The Potential Break Up Song'?" Momo asked.

"DUH!" Pinkie yelled.

"He's like so whatever! I was gonna dump him anyways." She continued.

"Alright class, get in your seats! And Yachiru! I mean your correct seat today." The teacher said.

"But, Mrs.Rangiku!" Pinkie whined. But the teacher shook her head, and pointed to a desk all by it's self on the opposite side of the room. She got up and walked over to it, frowning. And sat down.

"So, Ruki? What' up?" Bun-head asked the girl next to me.

"Nothin' much." She replied. But Bun-head wasn't even paying attention. She was looking at me, and I wondered why, she looked very odd doing that, apparently she didn't care if she looked like a drooling idiot, who giggles like a hyena. She's odd, that's my final decision on her.

"Hi! I'm Momo Hinamori! And You are?" She said asking me, I looked up at her and rolled my eyes.

"I'm…" I was cut off by bun-head, the hyena.

"Oh yeah, you're whitie! So whitie whats you're real name?" She asked me, I would have slapped my forehead, but I didn't, I didn't wanna look as dumb as her.

"Toushiro." I replied simply, she smiled at me. Me and Rukia both sweat dropped anime style.

"Ok, Shiro." She smiled, I new there was a vein about to pop on my forehead, she giggled her high pitched hyena giggle, I was so mad at her.

"No, it's Toushiro, not 'Shiro'" I corrected her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3!!!!!! You guys Are so nice! I wanna thank everyone who reviwed!

So thank you Sweet Sacrifice, Ice-avenger, and Yamanekobaka! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! You guys are so nice, you almost made me cry, because you're so nice!

(Now all of you who didn't review bet cha' ya' wanna now, you'll get a special thank-you in at the beginning of the chapters!) I'm writing this as a thank you for the names listed above, and it's the first time it's snowing this year(Not including January-whenever at the beginning of the month!) I LOVE SNOW!And chocolate which I'm eating right now!

I don't own Bleach! (to bad, oh well)

Now On to the Third Chapter!!!!!!!!

Toushiro's POV(again)

The bell rang. The rest of the day was pretty much the same, walked into the class room, kids stared, and the teacher made me go in front of every one. But I did noticed one thing, I was in all of Rukia's classes, we taled, and were friends. I made friends with this blonde kid, and a red haired kid. Their names were Renji and Kira. Renji was in most of my classes, but not all of them. At the end of school, I walked to the parking lot, and saw my mom there in the car waiting for me, I said good bye to Renji and Kira, before I left. When I got in the car, I got bombarded with questions; I was to tired to answer all of them.

"So, Toushi! How was school?" My mom asked. I rolled my eyes, and mumbled 'I'm alive aren't I?' but it was to quiet, so my mom didn't hear it.

"It was fine." I answered, the rest of the car ride was: "So, did you make any friends?" "What kind of work did you do?" "was it easy, or hard" And tons more. When we got in to the house I ran up to me room, and put my stuff in it, then I ran outside, to the forest.

I went to the place where I saw the blood, but nothing was there, I guess I was just imagining things. So I walked ahead getting further and further in to the forest. It was getting dark in there, not because the sun was going down, but because the trees were like a canopy above. I looked up, and thought I saw something hanging in the tree. I blinked and it was gone. '_Get a hold of yourself Toushiro._' I started walking again, then tripped over something. I got up and looked down at what tripped on, it was a dead raccoon. Sick. I felt like I was being followed, but, I turned around, and saw no one. Great! I'm going crazy! Then I saw someone, a girl, she had bleach blonde hair, and light blue braids. She was running from something, but what? So I decided to follow her. I know, my curiosity is gonna kill me one day, my mom always tells that, but I don't care! It's what makes me different from Takeshi, the evil older brother! She stopped, and turned to look at me.

"What the heck are you looking at? Huh? Never seen a girl with blonde hair?" She asked me.

"Sorry, but what were you running from?" I asked, she looked annoyed, and I know there's nothing worse than an annoyed girl.

"That!" She said pointing behind me. I turned around and saw a man with a knife behind me. My eyes widened, then I felt something grab my wrist. It was the girl, she grabbed it and started running.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" I yelled, she turned her head to look at me, and gave me a glare.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe, ya' dolt!" She yelled at me looking very mad. Then a big building came into view. She ran to it, and opened it. We walked in. It was dark, but it looked like the furnishings were from 19th century England, and it smelled like dried blood. Yuck! She turned on the light. It was very dusty inside. But at least I could see. But now I wished I didn't, I saw a bunch of dead bodies lying everywhere. That explains the smell! One in particular stood out to me. It was a young girl, she was about my age, so 12 maybe, she had long blonde hair, and had four small braids, two in front, and two in back, just like the girl who had took me here. She also had on a nice dress, it was light blue, and it looked like it was from 19th century England. She was pretty, except for the stab wounds all over her body. Then I looked at the girl from the woods. She looked the same, except for the braids, and the outfit. She was wearing a dark jean mini skirt, a light pink top, with a white and silver design on it. The shirt was a mid-drift. The sleeves only covered the bottom part of her shoulder, and she had a whit halter top underneath it. She had black 1½ heeled boots, that came up to the middle of her shin, and had black wrist length gloves that had the fingers cut out, and a heart shaped necklace, with the center cut out. On her face she had light make-up. Aside from the out fit, and the braids she was identical. Too much the same to be identical twins. Then I realized that, it was the exact same person. She's Dead?! This can't be possible! If she was a ghost, she wouldn't be able to touch me, and I shouldn't be able to she her with out that high-tech ghost seeing stuff, that probably doesn't even work! '_Calm down Toushiro! You're just dreaming! She's not a ghost! She's not real! And you're not _awake!..._I hope!_' I thought to my self.

"Alright! Who are you? And why dose that dead person look like you?!" I asked her, she looked at me confused for a minute.

"I don't know! But all I know is I'm Not dead!" She said confidently, nodding her head.

"I Never said you were!" I yelled back. Then there was a knock at the door. Then it opened. The man from earlier was there. He mumbled something, then was gone. I felt something hit the back of my head, then… nothing it was all black. I woke up in my bedroom. My mom was standing next to me. She smiled when she had noticed I was awake.

"Finally, Toushiro, you're awake!" She said smiling at me, I could tell she was holding back tears. How long was I asleep? Why am I here? Who was the girl? Who was that man? What did he say? Oww. My head hurts from thinking!

"Mom, how long was I asleep?" I asked her, she smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know we found you an hour ago. And it's 7:00pm now." She said. Seven, it was probably 4:00pm when it happened. Oh, well. All I know is that I wanna go back, and find that girl!

"Toushiro, why did you leave after school?" she asked me, I shrugged my shoulders, if I told her the truth she'd put in a mental hospital, and if I lied, well, hopefully she won't find out. So I decided tell her half of the truth, you know just leave the dead people out!

"Well, I wanted to go for a walk. And I came across a weird building, so I went in, and I guess something fell, and hit me in the back of the head." I said it was kinda the truth, I mean I did go for a walk, she took me to the building, I went in, something hit, and I fell! Easy as that! Wow I'm proud of myself for that one! It normally takes forever for me to come up with a lie that decent!

"All right, just be more careful next time. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." She said, then left me alone. Then the girl from earlier showed up in my room.

"So how ya' doin'?" She asked me, my eyes widened. What the heck is she doing in my room?

"Why are you in here?!" I yelled at her. She looked at me like I was nuts. I am, but now I'm trying to be normal! How come it never works when I wanna act normal? Nevermind that!

"Well, I wanted to know if you were ok? Besides, it's been a long time since I've been home!" She shrugged. Then my brother walked in, but neither one of us noticed him, so me and ghost girl continued arguing.

"What do you mean 'home'? I live here not you!" I yelled back at her.

"What?! I live here! I've been living here since, since. Fine I don't when, but I've lived here a long time!" She yelled back. I was getting annoyed.

"UGH! No you haven't I just moved in yesterday! And besides I thought you lived in that place in the woods!" I yelled back at her. She looked offended.

"NO I DON'T! I've lived here for a long time! That place in the woods is a guest house!" She yelled back, she was furious, and confused at the same time.

"Are you ok, Toushiro, you're talking to yourself?" my brother asked looking at me like I'm even more nuts than I am. If that's possible.

"Oh, sure! It's that uhh, my head still hurts, and I'm seeing things!" I said smiling and looking stupid.

"Uh huh." Was all Takeshi could say, he turned and left.

"He couldn't see you! See you are dead! But then if your dead, how come I can see you, and he can't. but more importantly why me?" I asked talking really fast.

"I don't know, and if I'm dead, how come I'm not in the other world?! And who cares!" She said giving me a 'I don't understand you/ you're retarded' look.

"Alright, so what's your name?" I asked calming down a little bit.

"Uhh, I'm Sayoko Fujikaze! And you would be?" She responded looking at me.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya." I replied, when I said my last name she just about froze in her spot. "What?" I asked, not knowing why she was acting like that.

"Uhh, well, I know a girl named Keraseru Hanayuki, and she knew a boy with that last name. Oh, what was his name? I suck at names. Was it oh, that's not important right now! Anyways, am I really dead?" She said, getting sad at the last part, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said as sympathetic as I could sound.

"Alright, that explains why in the guest house there's always been a girl that looks identical to me." She said sadly, I nodded my head.

"Toushiro! Dinner!" My mom yelled, from down the stairs. I looked at Sayoko and spoke to her

"Stay here until I come back." I told her, she nodded. I left to go down stairs for dinner.

"Honey are you ok? Takeshi said that you were talking to yourself?" Mom asked me, I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I was just seeing things, after I woke up." I lied to her, she seemed to believe it, and so I was thankful. We had a pretty big dinner. We ate steak, mashed potatoes, corn, rice, and peach pie. It was really good. Especially the pie, It was homemade.

"So Toushiro, how was school today?" My dad asked, I was surprised, he never talked me, unless he was yelling at me, or if he wanted me to do something. He yelled at me a lot. I guess I'm a bad kid. Although that one time he had grape juice on his $500 suit wasn't my fault, Takeshi tripped me, and made me spill it. But if my dad didn't want it to get messed up he shouldn't have been in the kitchen in the first place. And why buy a $500 suit if your only gonna wear it to a job interview once. Am I right? Oh well.

"It was fine. I made some friends, and my homeroom/English teacher scares me!" I said, nodding my head, in a funny manner.

"Alright." He said, then switched the conversation over to Takeshi.

Yay! There was chapter 3!!! I put more humor in it. And some serious stuff in it.

Oh, yeah, be warned that in this fic Toushiro will be OOC. YAY! Please Review! And remember what I said at the top! BYE-BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY Chapter 4! Thank you so much for the reviews! Thanks A lot Sweet Sacrifice! You rock! And any one else who reviews! Thanks a lot people! You guys are so nice!

Toushiro: Nice! You're crying!

Me: NO I'm not I'm just so happy that people like my fics!

Toushiro: Oh, ok. Sarcastically

Me: Don't use that tone! You're forgetting that I'm writing this, and I can easily make you a ghost! (which most likely won't happen unless he makes me really mad)

Toushiro: I heard that! '_I don't wanna die! I'd better kiss up to her!_'

Now on to chapter 4! Oh yeah, I'm in a good mood right now cause I'm listening to a funny song "The Pirates Who Don't Do anything" By Reliant K. it's funny!

Toushiro's POV

After we ate dinner, I went into my room, and turned on my T.V. but like always nothing I like is ever on. Sayoko started poking me in the shoulder. It got very annoying.

"What?" I asked, trying not to yell at her. She giggled at me, I rolled my eyes and turned towards the T.V. again. She continued poking me, I tried to ignore it but it was so annoying.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, then my parents walked in, I reached over to my cell phone, and pretended to be talking on it. I turned to look at them.

"What, I'm on the phone." I said, I felt like smacking myself, Sayoko is gonna pay for that! My parents left the room. I sighed. Wow since I met her, they've been believing all of my lies. Cool!

"Ha Ha!" She laughed at me.

"What, I wouldn't have, have to do have done that, if you weren't poking me!" I said quietly, trying not to make my parents come in here again.

"Sorry. You're just fun to annoy, I guess." She apologized, I went to closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Then turned to her.

"Go." I told her, she looked confused.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"I need to put on my pajamas, and I would like some privacy! Thank you very much!" I said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes and left. I got dressed, and told her she could come back.

"HI! I'M BACK!" She yelled, I refrained from screaming at her. That was one of the hardest things I've ever done!

"Please, don't scream." I asked her, she rolled her eyes again.

"Fine. Your mean though!" She whined.

"No, I'm not, I want to sleep, and I really would really hate it if my parents put me in a mental hospital!" I accidentally raised my voice, but this time my parents didn't come in.

Sayoko's POV

Wow, his parents are mean! Oh well, at least their not mine! Hmm, I wonder what there is in her to do. I know! I'll go see what his parents are up to, maybe scare them. Yes! That's Perfect! Maniacal Laugh here. Sorry, I don't know how to laugh maniacally!

Maybe Muhahahahahaha, yeah I think that's it!

"MUHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed, Toushiro, the pain in the butt me see-er person looked at me like I'm stupid.

"Now what are you doing?" He asked me, I looked at him with my big innocent blue eyes, and my puppy pout face, he turned red, I wonder why? Oh well that's not important.

"I'm gonna go do… hmm, how to phrase this right… hmm…I got it! '_Stuff_'" I said, taking a few minutes to answer.

"What kind of _stuff_" Mr. Grumpy pants asked me.

"You know, stuff!" I yelled, how dense can boys get?

"WHAT KIND OF STUFF?!" He yelled, his parents came running in again. I floated over to him.

"You're in trouble! You're in trouble! You're in trouble!" I sang while poking him. He looked at me, and glared daggers at me.

"Shut up!" He yelled at me, then turned red, and noticed his parents.

"Toushiro, are ok?" His mom asked, I guess that's who she is.

"Yeah, why do you ask? I was just dreaming." He said, I shrugged, smiling at him. His parents shook their heads, and left the room.

"See what you did?!" He asked me.

"I'm sorry." I said, he glared at me.

"Don't talk to me!" He yelled at me, I started crying, his glare disappeared, and he looked upset.

"What?" He asked me.

"You, you're the first person I've been able to talk to for years! And now you don't wanna talk to me. It gets lonely when you're dead!" I said, trying to hold back my tears, he looked even more upset now.

"I'm sorry, Sayoko, I didn't think of it that way." He said apologetically. I nodded that I forgave him.

"Friends?" I asked, he nodded his head.

"Sure." He said smiling at me, I smiled back.

"Good night Toushiro! Tomorrow morning I'll have a surprise for you!" I said. He looked at me quizzically.

"Don't worry! Oh, and meet me at my Guest house!" I smiled, he nodded his head. Then I went out his window, and left for my house. But on the way there I saw him. It was the man that tried to kill me earlier. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. He chased me. I started crying while I was running. I don't want to be caught again!

"Leave me alone!" I cried, as I fell on to the ground. I got back up.

"You know I can't do that! Sayoko," He said, calmly. I was terrified, but at least this time he didn't have the gun. But I still kept running. I don't want to be caught by him. After all, he's a ghost hunter. He killed the rest of my dead family! Some how, I managed to get away. So I was thankful for that. But I was alone after that. I hate being alone. And besides! If he catches me, how will I keep my promise to Toushiro! I won't be able to! And I don't want to leave this world so soon! So, somehow, someway, I will make it through this night! I turned around, he was catching up to me. I started to run faster. Wait! I can got to Toushiro's! He'll let me in, and his parents won't let Mr. Tall dark and creepy in! But if he manages to get in to the house, then Toushiro's whole family will be in trouble. I can't risk it! But I don't want to die!

"HELP ME!" I screamed. The man pulled out a gun from is jacket, and shot it.

The plot thickens! What will happen? Will Sayoko die? Or will Toushiro come and save her? And the biggest question yet…Will he fall asleep at school?! Well there's chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Thanks! BYE-BYE!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!!!!! I can't think of anything to say, so HI! And I don't own Bleach! Enjoy the chapter!

Toushiro's POV

That sounded like Sayoko! What the heck is she doing? Never mind that, I'm gonna go find her! So I snuck out of my bedroom, and into the woods. I couldn't see that well, but it would be able to see her, because of her hair, it would stick out in the dark. I kept running. I had to find her! I just had too!

Sayoko's POV

"Leave me alone! Please!" I sobbed.

"No, now don't worry this will be very painful!" He said, as he pulled out a long sword, and held it to me neck. I continued crying.

"TOUSHIRO! PLEASE SAVE ME!!!" Than as if on cue, he showed up in front of me, and kicked the man. The man dropped his sword, and fell backwards. I got up, and was about to run, but then a bunch of other ugly fat people showed up. I got scared.

"Hey, Toushiro. Why, why did you come to save me? I mean, you could be killed!" I scolded him, he seemed to ignore me. He was more focused on all the fat people who were gonna kill us! I mean, I should probably be scared to, but for some reason, I feel safe around him. Then one man stepped forward with a girl. She had black hair, and was pretty short. She was wearing a black Kimono style shirt with a crimson red pattern on it, her pants were black. The whole outfit was made out of leather. Toushiro seemed to know who she was.

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled, she was struggling to get away from them, finally, with enough force she managed to get away from them. She got up, and punched one of the fat people in the face, he went flying backwards. WOW she's strong!

"Hey! Get her!" One of the people yelled.

"I don't think you're gonna get away from us, Little brat!" Another guy yelled, pulling her back by the hair. OUCH!

"HEY LET GO OF ME!!!!!!" She screamed, pulling out a knife out of her sleeve, and stabbing the gut in the hand.

"OWW! YOU LITTLE BRAT ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!" He yelled in a voice full of pain, but at least he let go of her hair! While he was paying attention to his hand, and trying to find something to wrap it up with, she snuck up behind him, and bit his neck. I have no idea why.

"SHE'S A VAMPIRE!" The man that was getting bit by her yelled. Oh, so that's why she bit him! That makes sense! I think. Oh well, at least she can't suck my blood! I'm already dead! But Toushi, on the other hand he looks terrified. He better get out of here!

"Anyone else feel like they want their blood sucked?!" The girl asked, they all ran of, wanting to get away from her. She was about to leave when she noticed Toushiro. She turned to look at him, but ignored him.

Vampire's POV

He looks so familiar! Who is he? I wish I knew. Wait! I know where I've seen him… Maybe not, he's to, to never mind. I'll find out later. I'd better get back home! The sun will be up in a few hours.

Normal POV

"Toushiro! Are you alright?" Sayoko asked the terror struck boy.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how familiar she looks. Oh well. Anyways are you ok? I heard you scream, and wanted to know if you were ok?" He asked her, she nodded.

"Why did you come? You could have been killed." She scolded him.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, my body just carried me here on its own." The boy said forcing a smile on his face, but the blonde didn't seem to notice it was a fake.

"You should get home, the sun will be up soon, and I'll show you the surprise later, when you're least expecting it!" She said smiling mischievously. He nodded his head and started home.

When he got there, he snuck up to his bedroom, and closed the door. Only to be waken up in an hour, by his annoying alarm clock. '_Dang! I just fell asleep! Why did Sayoko have to get in trouble last night! Oh well, better get ready for school!_' he thought to himself, then his door swung open. It was Takeshi.

"So Baby brother! Where did you go last night, you weren't in here when I came to check on you!" He yelled in his 'your in so much trouble when I tell mom' voice.

"Did you check the bathroom, I was in there all night, I wasn't feeling good." Toushiro asked, knowing his brother was to dumb to check all the bathrooms, let a lone one of them.

"No, But it don't matter! You went outside the house!" He yelled.

"Did not!"

"BOYS!!! Quit arguing! Toushiro! Leave you're brother alone!" Their dad yelled at the two of them, Toushiro rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to get anywhere, while his father was taking Takeshi's side, like always.

When they got to school, Toushiro saw Kira walking into the school. He ran to catch up with his friend.

"Good morning, Kira!" Toushiro's voice chirped.

"You're voice keeps cracking, are you ok?" Kira asked looking at his friend, Toushiro nodded his while yawning, Kira smiled.

"You seem tired." Kira stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I was sick last night." Toushiro said, it was sort of true, he saw a vampire suck someone's blood, and felt like he was gonna be sick, and felt like that all night.

"Wow. Alright, I'll see you 3rd hour." Kira said as Toushiro stopped at his locker.

He walked into home room and went to sit down, when a tall boy with orange spiky hair grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged Toushiro out into the hall.

"Who are you?!" The boy asked.

"Toushiro, Hitsugaya. I'm new here." Toushiro said, as he tried to walk into the classroom, but the boy wouldn't let him. Rukia had just approached her locked when she heard a loud voice yelling at someone, who was to scared, or… Never mind she heard the other voice yelling back. '_Whose Ichigo picking on now?_' she asked her self, she walked closer and saw Toushiro and Ichigo arguing.

"HEY! LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Back off, Idiot!" Toushiro yelled back.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Ichigo yelled, he was furious.

"You heard me! D…Did I s…stutter? I called you an Idiot!" Toushiro said, rather calmly, Ichigo didn't like it that the new kid was talking to him like that. So Ichigo went to throw a punch at Toushiro. But Toushiro ducked, and Ichigo's hand hit the locker behind Toushiro.

"HA! You missed!" Toushiro yelled. Ichigo was mad, and threw another punch, but aimed for his stomach, but Toushiro caught it.

"Is that the best you got?" Toushiro asked, but it took a lot of energy that he didn't have to catch that punch. Then the Drama Director walked over.

"Yo Kids! What is going on out here?!" He asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Kanonji!" Ichigo said, not wanting to get another detention.

"Well! Alright Ichigo! You're ok By my standards!" Mr. Kanonji sang. Ichigo walked away, so did the crowd. But Rukia stayed.

"Hey, Toushiro, why didn't you fight back?" She asked.

"I can't really fight." He replied, looking down.

"You're parents would kill you?" She asked, he looked at her.

"No, I literally can't fight." He said still looking down.

"Oh, so you can't defend yourself if someone tried to beat you up?" She asked him, he nodded his head.

"Come on, lets get in class before we're late!" Rukia said looking at the clock. Toushiro nodded.

After homeroom, was art, then there was health.

"Hey, Toushiro!" Kira yelled out to his friend. Toushiro looked at him.

"Hi," Toushiro said taking a seat next to his friend.

"You look tired." He said, Toushiro nodded his head.

"Kira, can I copy you're notes after class?" Toushiro asked, Kira looked at him, nodded and smiled.

"Sure. You just get some sleep." He said.

"Thank you, Kira." Toushiro said, putting his head down on his desk. Falling asleep was easier than he thought it would be.

After Health he went to English, then Lunch, then Geography. There a girl walked in she looked familiar, she smiled at him, and waved.

There was chapter 5! Yay!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it! Sorry it took longer than usual for me to update. But I was putting up Fall decorations, and putting up Christmas decorations around my house. Please Review! You guys rock! BYE-BYE!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Heres chapter 6!!!! YAY!!!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!!!(oh yeah, Toushiro's class schedule is mine. Yeah.) HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!

"HI! Toushiro!" The girl yelled. His eyes widened, he wasn't going to talk to her, because he wasn't sure if the other people could see her.

"Don't ignore me!" She yelled. '_Either everyone can see her, or she wants me to look retarded. I'm sorry Sayoko but I'm just going to ignore you until I know everyone can see you._' He thought.

"Hey, Toushiro it seems that the girl over there knows you, you should go say hi to her." Renji said.

"Fine." He said reluctantly getting up and walking over to her.

"Why the heck are you here?" He asked her.

"Well, I wanted to show you that I can materialize! So there!" She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Sorry!" He said sarcastically, and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and also, uhh, well, those fat people from last night, are looking for me it the woods, and, it would be to tempting to go scare your family if I went to your house." She said looking down, and drawing a circle with her foot.

"Whatever." He said, he turned around and walked back over to Renji. Renji looked up who was sitting down looked up at Toushiro.

"So, who's you're cute friend?" Renji asked smiling at Sayoko.

"She's not your type Renji. Trust me." Toushiro said muttering the last part. Renji looked confused.

"Why do you say that?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, suggesting that Toushiro liked her.

"N..NO! No way, sh…sh…she's a friend! N…n….nothing else!" Toushiro stuttered. Renji didn't believe him. "What Renji? It's true! Besides, I thought you like her!" Toushiro said, making Renji blush. Sayoko walked up behind Toushiro, Renji blushed even more. Toushiro looked at him like he's dumb, then rolled his eyes, and sat down at his desk. The teacher walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Alright class! Get out you're planners and copy down whats on the board, I said get out you're planners and copy down whats on the board." He yelled. (for those of you that go to My school, GMS, picture Mr.B, those of you who don't nevermind that comment) Toushiro was startled by the yelling. And jumped a good 2 ½ inches out of his chair. Renji was holding back his laughing. (Poorly, I might add) Toushiro gave him the death glare. (ooohhh, Death glare, my sister laughs at mine because I look so evil, and about ready to kill someone, but by my personality you would know I'd never intentionally hurt anyone, who didn't hurt me first. Ok, last one for a while)

"Nice Toushiro." Renji whispered.

"Mr. Abari, do you have something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, Mr. Kyoraku, when you yelled, you scared Toushiro, and he jumped at least two in. in the air. ." Renji said as he started laughing, Toushiro just glared at him. After a long time of the teacher talking about the country of Africa, the bell rang, and he dismissed everyone. Toushiro walked to his locker and got out his Math stuff, then realized '_Damn it! I didn't do the homework!_' he felt like punching himself in the head, but didn't because Rukia was next to him. (Toushiro: What? If you must know yes I like her! I can't believe I just admitted that. Rukia: Aww! I like you too! Me: Shut up! Rukia you're not supposed to like him yet! I'll tell you when you start to like him! Rukia: Fine!glares at me)

He walked into the math room. He saw Kira and walked over to him.

"Hi, Kira." He greeted, Kira looked up

"You didn't do your homework did you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Uhh, No." He said rolling his upward.

"Nice, Toushiro, I know what you're gonna ask me, and fine! Just don't get caught!" Kira said handing his homework to Toushiro. Toushiro was thrilled.

"I wasn't gonna ask, but thanks anyway!" Toushiro said smiling while taking the homework back to the seat. He copied it in 5 minutes, and handed it back to Kira. Kira rolled his eyes, and sighed. Toushiro smiled with his eyes closed tightly, and a huge grin. Kira almost started laughing, but the teacher was looking at the two of them.

"Sorry, Mr. Komamora." The two said in unison. He nodded his and started teaching about decimals.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, please turn one eighth into a decimal." He said, knowing that decimals aren't exactly anyone in the classroom's strong point in math.

"one hundred twenty-five thousandths" He answered, the teacher looked at him shocked, then assumed he used a calculator.

"You used a calculator!" He accused, Toushiro looked shocked that the teacher accused him of using a calculator on something as easy as decimals.

"No I didn't, decimals are very easy, I was able to the math mentally." He answered, everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"Then please tell me how you found the answer." Mr. Komamora said. Toushiro took a long breath.

"Fine. You divide one by eight; you put the decimal at the top of the division symbol, then you add a 0 next to the 1. Then you check to see how many times 8 can go into into 10.Once, so you put an 8 under the 10, and subtract, you get 2. Then you put another 0 next to the ten, the bring it down next to the 2, to make it 20, so next you check to see how many times 8 goes in to 20. 2 times, so you multiply 2 by 8, which equals 16. You put the 16 under the 20 and subtract, which equals 4. Then you put one more 0 next to the 100 to make it 1000, bring that one down and put it next to the 4, to make it 40. Then check to see how many times 8 goes into 40. 5 times. So multiply 5 by 8, and you get 40. put the 40 under the other 40, and subtract you get 0. That's the answer." Toushiro said with out hesitating, he smirked at the teacher who was forced to believe him, because there wasn't a single error in his steps.

"Fine, your correct." He admitted. He told them what their homework was and gave them time in class to work on it. Toushiro finished it today, and turned it in. The teacher wasn't surprised when Toushiro turned it in with in 10 minutes. After another 10 minutes of absolutely nothing to do, the bell finally rang. He went to his next class, Typing class. He didn't like that class because he couldn't look at the keys he was typing, so he made a lot of errors. (A/N: I had this class last quarter at school, and I passed with a C I can't type with out looking at the keys, I type fast, but I have to be looking at the keys that I'm typing. I sometimes do make a few errors, but that's why I have spell check.) After 40 minutes the bell rang, so he went to his last class, Science. He hated the science teacher. His name was 'Mr. Korosuchi' he looked weird, he wore a lot of face paint. He went to the science class, and Sayoko was in there, sitting in the back of the class room, and staring at Mr. Korosuchi. Sayoko's seat was right next to his. He sat down next to her.

"Hey why are you here?" She asked insulting him playfully. He rolled his eyes.

"I have science eighth hour." He said, she rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up! I was being funny!" She said smiling.

"Ahem! Class has Started Ms. Fujikaze! So Shut Up! You too Mr. Hitsugaya!" The two immediately faced forward and shut their mouths. Mr. Korosuchi began to teach the class. He looked at Toushiro, and saw he wasn't paying attention. '_ooohhh, yay! I love it when the don't pay attention it's time to embarrass him!_' he smiled.

"Mr. Hitsugaya…" Then the bell rang, Mr. Korosuchi was mad, and he dismissed the class. As Toushiro was walking out the door, Mr. Korosuchi grabbed him by the shoulder. He stopped. And turned around.

"Pay attention in class. Or next time you won't be so lucky, oh, and Don't get yourself in anything dangerous, you know such as last night. Tell Ms. Fujikaze that I know her little secret." He said, then pressed something to Toushiro's face. It was a cloth, it had an odd smell to it. Toushiro started to feel faint, then his feet gave from under him. he couldn't move, then Korosuchi muttered something, but Toushiro couldn't hear it, then he passed out.

Ok, I'm sorry for the update being later than usual, but I got stuck, and couldn't think of anything that should happen so I just made it a pretty normal day at school. Except for the end. Mayuri Korosuchi, is he good, bad, or confused? I know!!!!!! Isn't he perfect for a science teacher though? Anyway, please Review! Hope you liked it!!!!!! Oh yeah, I don't see why you guys would care about this, but my dad got a cat! Her name is Sunshine, and she's an adorable Calico! She likes sleeping on my bed at night! she also likes killing my bed with her claws. BYE-BYE!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7!!!!!! Yeah!!! Hope you like it! Please review!!!!!!!!! Yeah, Enjoy!!!!!

Toushiro: What are you're evil plans for me?

Me: You'll just have to find out 

Toushiro: I hate you!

Me: 

Toushiro: oh shut up!

Me: 

Now on to the story!!!!!!!

" Takeshi, where's Toushi?" The mom asked. Takeshi shrugged.

"I don't know, and I don't care. He's probably in detention or something." Takeshi said, rolled his eyes, and went up to his room. Hours passed by.

"Honey, Toushiro hasn't come home yet. I'm worried." The mother said to the husband who was just sitting there stuffing his face with food.

"Who's Toushiro? Are you Cheating on me?" He yelled, then slapped her across the face.

"NO, of coarse not, Toushiro's our son, you know the one with whit hair, and teal eyes." She said as tears filled up in her eyes.

"Oh, right. The weak little brat." He grunted then went back to eating.

"Have you seen him?" She asked, he grunted as to say no. She left the living room and went to the porch to sit down and clear her mind. '_Before we moved here, Keiichi was such a nice man. He never would have hit me, but I'll let it slip, he did look like he was drunk. But that doesn't help the fact that Toushiro's not home yet._' With that she started to cry.

(Somewhere else)

Toushiro's POV

Hmm, Where am I. Wow I have a huge headache! I went to put my hand on my head, but I couldn't move it. I was tied up to something, a chair, no, I'm nit sitting, I'm standing, a pole. Yeah, I think it's a pole. My feet hurt how long have I been standing? I guess a long time. What happened, I was in science class, the bell rang, Mr. Korosuchi was talking to me, and then nothing. Wait! Mr. Korosuchi! He said Pay attention in class, or next time I won't be as lucky, oh and don't do anything to dangerous, like last night, and Ms. Fujikaze, I know her secret. It was him! He's the reason I'm here! Uhh, he… he… Sweet! Wait Sweet?! Oh that's right before I passed out I smelled something sweet. What was it? Oh well I don't think that matters right now! I just need to find a way outta here. And fast! I heard foot steps coming closer to me.

"Ahh, Toushiro, You're awake." A man said as he looked at me, I heard a scream. Then another man came in dragging the vampire from last night by the hair.

"Let go of me! FAT ASS!!" She cussed. The man holding her punched her face. She groaned, then tried to bite him. he slapped her mouth though. She hissed at him. He threw her next to me. I looked at her for a moment, then realized it was…

(Yachiru's House)

Normal POV

Yachiru was sitting on her bed when the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello, who is it?" She asked, she didn't recognize the number, then the person on the other line spoke.

"I Have you're friends, Rukia Kuchiki, and Momo Hinamori. If you want them back unharmed, you'll have to come to the old abandoned school on Kazeame St. oh, and we have two other people. But you'll have to come see who the Mystery people are." A scary voice from the other line said.

"Fine! I'll come!" she answered. The other person hung up. She hung up, and put the phone down, and left her house, and ran for the abandoned school. When she got there it was pitch black, and the doors were loocked.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to do this the hard way!" After she said that she muttered something, there was a small flash of light. Then it was gone, the pink haired girl was now wearing A Black leather mini skirt, a Black Spaghetti strapped shirt, the straps were crimson red, she also had Crimson red elbow length gloves, her shoes were knee high combat boots, the laces were crimson as well. She had a sword at her waist. And Vampire fangs. Yes, Yachiru is a vampire! She walked over to the door, and kicked it in, it made a loud noise, then another person showed up, it was her friend, Shuhei Hisagi, and Nanao Ise. Nanao is wearing a pair of black leather pants, with a crimson red ribbon tied around the waist, her shirt was a black v-neck three quarter length sleeves, the sleeves are the kind of sleeves that are tight until the very bottom, and then fan out, the sleeves also had slits in them. She has black boots on as well. And she wasn't wearing her usual glasses, she had contacts. Hisagi had Black baggy pants, a crimson red Tank top, with a black leather jacket over it, he was wearing converse shoes. Nanao and Hisagi both had swords, and both wearing black hooded cloaks.

"Hey, Yachiru, catch!" Hisagi said as he threw a cloak just like theirs at her. She caught it and put it on.

"Why are you two here?" She asked, they smiled.

"Same reason you are." Nanao said, she looked at Hisagi.

"Yup." He agreed. "Now, come on! We can't waste any time!" He said, the three hurried in, Hisagi was in front, then he stopped.

"What is it?" Yachiru asked, he turned to look at her.

"A laser trap. They set it up so only someone small, could go threw. That would be you Yachiru, go through, and turn it off! The switch is over there." He said pointing to something on the wall, on the other side of the room. Yachiru nodded.

"Wait, Hisagi, uhh, I can't see them." She said. He rolled his eyes, then realized that it must be something only he can see.

"Right, I'll tell you where and how to step." He said, she nodded at him.

"OK!" She shouted.

"Alright, I think the safest way for you to go would be over there." He said pointing to his left. She walked over to there.

"Ok, Duck you're head, and step to the right, now pick up you're left foot slowly and put in the same spot as your right foot." She did as he said. After a while she got over there, and pressed the button. The lasers were gone.

"Good job Yachiru!" he said, then walked over to a set of stairs.

"Hisagi, I think we should split up. We'll find them faster. We can use these to communicate." Nanao said pulling out some communication devices that strap on to your wrist. Yachiru walked over to them, and got hers. Hisagi went up stairs, Yachiru took the basement, And Nanao had the first floor.

(Where ever Toushiro and the others are)

Toushiro's POV

The girl was Rukia! I knew I knew her from somewhere! Then a man dressed in black approached me. I was getting a little scared.

"Don't worry, your friends came to save you, but I don't think they'll make it past all of the traps I set." He said giving me hope for a moment, then crushed it. I felt desperate, I wanted to go home. Why was I here? Why was Rukia here? Why did they want us? Then Korosuchi walked in with two shots. What is going to do to us? What were those things?

"Aww, you look scared Toushiro, why is that? Is it the shots? Or is it you're a terrified little boy who misses his mommy." He asked me as he approached me. It's true, I am scared. I want to go home. Tears were filling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them come out, my vision was blurring from them. He got closer to me, and put his hand on my chin, I tried to get it away from me, but he just gripped it. With his other hand he untied me, and grabbed my wrist. The he stuck the needle in my wrist. It hurt.

"What the Hell did you inject me with?!" I yelled. He smiled at me.

There's Chapter 7!!!!! Hope you liked it!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!

You guys are so nice!!!!!! Thanks to every one who's reading, and a special thanks to: yamanekobaka, Megomi, Sweet Scrifice, ice-avenger!!! Because you all reviewed at least once!!!! You guys rock!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Alright here it is(Before Toushi can bug me, and make lose my train of thought) __ **I don't own bleach.** and It's probably good I don't, I'd mess it up. I'm also not good with dead lines. LOL Any ways here's the chapter!!! Oh, and I don't own the songs Yachiru sings, except for the first one she sings.(I think it's obvious which one I own)

Toushiro's POV

"You'll find out, Toushiro, if it doesn't kill you first." He said, my eyes widened, he spoke again, "It's probably best if you don't talk, though." He smiled, turned and left. What did he do to me? Why can't I move? Did he paralyze me? No, maybe. Why is Rukia here?

"Hey, kid," she said, I guess she doesn't know I know that she's Rukia.

"Yeah?" I asked, then a surge of pain went through me, it hurt, I screamed. So that's why he told me not to talk.

"You know, don't you? I'm Rukia, and you're Toushiro." She said to me, I nodded my head, I definitely didn't want to feel that pain again!

"Ok, so, do you know how to get out of here?" she asked me, I shook my head.

"I don't even know where 'here' is." I said, I felt the pain again, I screamed in pain. Mayuri who was in the room looked at me, and made a tsking sound, while shaking his head.

"I thought he warned you about that. Oh well, talk as much as you'd like, you'll only be hurting yourself, no one out side of this room can hear you." He explained, I rolled my eyes.

"Damn it! Why the hell did you do that? You son of a..." I stopped when a stronger pain flowed through me, it lasted longer that the previous ones. More tears formed in my eyes, this time I let them fall. He looked at me, and hmphed.

"My, my, where did you learn you're manners? You're pathetic." He said, on 'pathetic' he kicked me hard in the chest, it hurt badly, I screamed again.

(Hisagi)

Hisagi's POV

Where could they be? Let's check Algebra, that's the class room of evil! I walked in, I didn't see anything, I heard a rattling noise coming from one of the lockers out side the class room, it came from locker number 666. I pulled it open, and guess what was waiting for me?

Candy

Some ugly retarded thing

A flaming Skeleton Army, that was ready to take my head off

All of the above

None of the above

If you guessed D) You were………………(drum roll)…………………………(still drum roll)…………… _**RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_So I pulled out my sword, even though there's what oh, only 90 of them and 1 of me. The candy looked good, but I didn't want to eat it, it might be poisoned, but if there's candy waiting for Yachiru, she'll eat it with out thinking. So I told Yachiru, that if there was candy not to eat it.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because, it might be poisoned!" I yelled back at her. Now the Skeletons, and other things were trying to get out of the locker, so I closed it before any could get out. I took off running. I told a Yachiru I had to go. She asked why, but I turned off the frequency. Sometimes Yachiru gets on my nerves! I heard a noise behind me, the skeletons, and… _candy?_ Were following me, I stopped and turned around. I took out me sword, and held it in a ready position. They came charging at me, but I managed to kill most of them. I got a few scratches here and there, but nothing serious. In a short amount of time they were all defeated. I was exhausted. Then a huge weird looking thing came towards me. It was really tall, it had the head of a pig, the body of a horse, and two human arms coming out of its sides. There was hardly any flesh on it, mainly just bones. Whatever flesh it had was burnt. (Seriously burnt it was charcoal colored! And looked like it was put on a flame and forgot about). It came at me with a sword made out of flames. I would say 'COOL!' if it weren't about to kill me. It swung its sword, I closed my eyes, ready for it to strike.

(Toushiro and others)

Rukia's POV

Hmm, what's going on? That scream… It's Toushiro. Wait, Toushiro why's he here? What's going on? I just remember being dragged in here, and Korosuchi coming in with those shots. Then nothing. Why was Toushiro screaming?

"Toushiro?" I asked him, I felt pain running throughout me. But it didn't bother me enough to make me scream. Maybe this is what he was yelling about. Hmmm.

"Yeah?" he asked, swallowing hard, getting prepared for the pain he was gonna feel soon, I guess. He yelled, then fell unconscious. Damn, I wanted to ask him something. Why do humans have to do that? They feel a little bit of pain, then pass out! Well, I guess it's because they're not dead, but still! Ugh! Whatever.

"Hey, Korosuchi! Long time no see! So what did you put in him?" I asked in a cocky tone, pretending that the poison wasn't in me. He smirked at me, I rolled my eyes not caring about what he was thinking.

"Hmm, Ms. Kuchiki, a long time indeed. As for what I injected in him, is none of your concern. I see that it's not affecting you as much as it did last time. Should I give you a higher dose?" He asked me, I pft-ed and he hit me in the face. I rolled my eyes, if that's the best he can do, then I have three words. Bring. It. On. Hmmm. Should I say that? Nah, why waste my breath on the likes of him! Anyway why is Toushiro here? What does Korosuchi want with him. OOOOHHHH! (Rukia looks kinda like this o.O) The doors opening! Who is it?

Yachiru

"La la la la la, doo de dooode doo doo deeeeeeee I'm on the main floor. LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA." She sang loudly and annoyingly, not realizing that the headset was on and was currently deafening Hisagi and Nanao. (Yeah this is the song I made up)

"Have you forgotten Everything that I wanted Do you forget it now You never got It Do you get it now Yea yea yea yea yea Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Gotta get away There's no point in thinking about yesterday It's too late now It won't ever be the same We're so different now Yea yea yea yea yea" She continued singing.

"Yachiru. Shut **up**!" Nanao yelled. Yachiru made a frown, the 'hmphed'

"No! You guys are jealous!" She said, Nanao on the other the other side rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Yachiru, know any songs by Linkin Park?" Hisagi asked.

"Mmmmhmmm! Here goes! This one is the Elephant Noise." She said then made an elephant noise.

"NO, Yachiru, not the Lincoln Park Zoo, The group L-i-n-k-i-n P-a-r-k!" Hisagi said slapping her mentally. (Yeah, Lincoln Park is a zoo here in the United States.)

"Ohhh," she said completely clueless as to what he was talking about so she started singing Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.

"Whatever." Hisagi said sarcastically.

Yachiru's POV

Hmm, where to look first. Hmmm maybe art class. Nah, art's not evil! Computers is! NOOO GYM IS!!!!!!!!!

Ok! Here's chapter 8!!!! Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
